<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re what I want by adamantine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351959">you’re what I want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine'>adamantine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(very dangerous when you're dimitri alexandre blaiddyd), Azure Moon Route, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, drinking &amp; dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is nine at the first wedding he attends, but it isn’t Dimitri’s first wedding. Years later, those first weddings still leave an impression on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re what I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was going to be for dmlx nfsw bingo but i couldn't get it to work!!! until suddenly i did, weeks later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix is nine years old when he attends his first wedding. The bride is a distant relation, though she is as equal a stranger to him as the groom is (a nephew of the late Queen’s). She doesn’t look as if she carries Fraldarius blood in her veins with her straw-colored hair and stormy grey eyes. As tenuous as her connection to the Fraldarius line is, it’s still enough to afford her the Duke’s presence at her wedding which is the reason Felix and Glenn are dragged along. Neither of them is particularly interested in the wedding itself but they do take a liking to the appetizers set out for the guests before the main ceremony begins. Particularly, the biscuits.</p><p>“You stole my biscuit!” Felix shrieks when the last biscuit is snatched right out of his hand by Glenn.</p><p>Glenn shoves the biscuit into his mouth shamelessly. “Tough luck,” he says, talking and chews at the same time. The sight of it is appalling. “You should’ve held on to it better.”</p><p>His self-satisfied smirk makes Felix see red. He snaps and lunges at Glenn, kicking and scratching at him like one of the feral cats around the Fraldarius manor.</p><p>“That was my biscuit!” He tears at Glenn’s doublet in righteous fury.</p><p>“Why’s it in my stomach then?” Glenn taunts, unconcerned by Felix’s attacks.</p><p>“Boys!” A strong arm lifts Felix off of Glenn—their father returned from whichever annoying guest he was speaking with. “I stepped away for just one moment. Just one moment. Is it too much ask for you two to behave?”</p><p>“Felix attacked me!”</p><p>“Glenn stole my biscuit!”</p><p>“Enough!” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Glenn, stop provoking your brother.”</p><p>“It wasn’t my—“</p><p>“Felix, violence should never be your first choice in resolving a dispute.”</p><p>“He always—“</p><p>“All I did was—“</p><p>“Not another word!” he interrupts with finality. “From either of you. Do you understand?”</p><p>Felix crosses his arms and seethes. He nods, refusing to look his father in the eye. Glenn mumbles his appeasement, his irritation barely concealed.</p><p>Felix is contemplating disobeying his father to give Glenn a good kick when a bright voice calls his name.</p><p>“Felix!”</p><p>All thoughts of revenge are forgotten when he spots Dimitri with his golden hair and light blue doublet waving at him from the entrance.</p><p>“Dimitri!” Felix barrels toward him, nearly causing a serving girl to drop a platter in his haste.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you not to run at His Highness!” his father yells after him in exasperation.</p><p>Felix ignores him as he always does and wraps his arms around Dimitri, nuzzling his neck in happiness.</p><p>“Now, now,” King Lambert says good-naturedly, “let them be, Rodrigue.”</p><p>“I must’ve read your letters a thousand times,” Felix says as he lets go of Dimitri’s neck to cling to his arm instead.</p><p>Dimitri looks stunned by his admission. His eyes go wide and a blush creeps across his cheeks.</p><p>“You’re earlier than expected, Your Majesty,” Felix’s father says as he finally catches up to his son.</p><p>“Someone insisted on it,” Lambert says, pointedly looking at Dimitri. “I was positively rushed to get ready—can’t you tell?”</p><p>Dimitri ducks his head in embarrassment. “<em>Father</em>.”</p><p>“I know the feeling,” Felix’s father says.</p><p>“Where’s your eldest?” asks King Lambert.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Felix’s father turns around, looking for his other son. “I swear I look away for one second—that boy cares not one bit about the trouble he makes.”</p><p>King Lambert laughs. He has a nice, full laugh that puts Felix at ease.</p><p>“Laugh while you can, Lambert. One day you’ll understand what it’s like having a teenage boy.”</p><p>As their fathers continue to chat, Felix catches Dimitri up on everything that has happened to him since they’ve last seen each other. The birth of a new foal, a sword technique he picked up from one of his father’s men, a trip into town; he basks in having in Dimitri’s undivided attention. It’s been months since they’ve last seen each other. An eternity from Felix’s perspective.</p><p>Eventually, their families are seated at the front of the cathedral in a place of honor with Glenn joining them, dredged up from whichever corner he scurried off to. Felix remembers he’s mad at him and begins to huff but Glenn hands him a biscuit and all is forgiven. Felix breaks it in half to share with Dimitri as they wait for the ceremony to start.</p><p>The murmurs of the guests come to a stop as all eyes turn to the bride and groom, resplendent in teal and gold. The bride clings to the groom as they walk to the dais, wearing a smile brighter than the twinkling jewels on her dress. The groom glances at her in awe, as if he can hardly believe she’s real. They seem happy together in a way Felix doesn’t associate with the marriages he knows—the parents of his friends. Maybe his own parents were like this but he barely remembers his mother, and he remembers her interacting with his father even less.</p><p>The bride and groom seal their vows with a kiss Felix makes a noise of disgust at the spectacle. His father clicks his tongue and tells him to behave. Glenn snickers and Felix knows it’s at him and not the gross, happy couple, so he pinches Glenn who pinches him back, so Felix pinches him back again—and so on and so forth until their father threatens them with stable cleanup for the rest of the year if they don’t knock it off at once.</p><p>Luckily, the kiss ushers in the ending of the formal ceremony and the beginning of the banquet. Felix, Glenn, and Dimitri are off and running the moment the cathedral doors open, rushing to fill their stomachs. In truth, Felix is full from stuffing himself with biscuits but he hates being left out so he runs as fast as his legs will carry him anyway. Glenn, however, is always hungry. There’s no end to his appetite as far as Felix can tell. He’s practically salivating when they reach their seats.</p><p>The adults settle in much slower. They fill their goblets with wine and toast the happy couple over and over again. When they’re done eating, Felix and Dimitri are dragged along with their families to greet the bride and groom, causing a commotion. Dimitri is fawned over by the bride’s family, who think the little prince is adorable and are oblivious to the way their words irritate him. Felix isn’t—so he grabs Dimitri’s hand and runs off with him, ignoring the grumblings of his father at his bad manners.</p><p>Musicians pile in to play for the guests. The bride and groom are ushered to the center of the hall, where enough space has been cleared for dancing. When the music begins they dance together in a swirl of teal and gold.</p><p>Unconsciously, Felix taps his foot to the rhythm of the music as more couples join in the dancing. There are rules to dancing to music like this and Felix doesn’t know them. Nor does he want to dance, obviously. He would much rather play. He gets ready to say as much to Dimitri.</p><p>“Do you want to dance, Felix?” Dimitri stares at his tapping foot; Felix forces it to still.</p><p>“I don’t know how.”</p><p>“That’s fine, I can dance a little. I’ve been learning how to with—a tutor.” He holds his hand out for Felix to take.</p><p>They don’t dance at the center with the adults but off to the side near a balcony. A prudent choice as while Dimitri isn’t lying when he says he knows how to dance he’s clumsy and has no sense of rhythm. If anyone was near them they would knock them down for sure.</p><p>Despite Felix’s inexperience, he has a better feel for the music. He takes over in leading and the risk of their dancing leading to a fatality plummet.</p><p>“You’re good at this,” Dimitri says, looking at him in awe.</p><p>“Yes, well.” Embarrassed by Dimitri’s honest praise Felix missteps and stumbles. “It’s not that different from practicing sword forms, is it?”</p><p>Dimitri stares at him in shock and then begins to laugh. “I’m not sure about that.”</p><p>Felix pouts. He doesn’t like it when Dimitri laughs at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ve just never thought of dancing that way. But it must be true since you’re already a better dancer than me.”</p><p>“You’re not that bad—just clumsy.’</p><p>Dimitri obviously doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t bother arguing about the compliment.</p><p>When they grow bored of dancing they sneak out onto the balcony to rest.</p><p>“It’s a nice wedding,” Dimitri says. It’s the type of grownup nonsense he likes to say, mimicking the adults around him. It annoys Felix, but it’s also so Dimitri it makes him smile.</p><p>“I guess. I’ve never been to a wedding before. Have you?”</p><p>“Once, but it wasn’t like this. It was very private and I was too young to remember much of it.”</p><p>“I think would l like that more. I don’t want a bunch of people gawking at me when I get married. What about you?”</p><p>“I—you’re getting married?” Dimitri asks, alarmed.</p><p>“Well, not right now. But someday.”</p><p>“Who are you going to marry?” Dimitri asks with unexpected intensity.</p><p>“I don’t know. Someone good with a sword I guess.”</p><p>“Like Lady Cassandra?”</p><p>Felix makes a face. “I don’t want to marry Lady Cassandra. I don’t even know her.”</p><p>“Who then? The only girl you know is Ingrid, and she’s marrying your brother.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Why does it have to be a girl?”</p><p>Dimitri freezes. “I suppose it doesn’t have to be.”</p><p>“I’m not interested in marrying some stranger. I’d much rather marry a friend. What about you?”</p><p>Dimitri fiddles with his sleeve. He’s twitchy and nervous and it makes Felix feel as if he’s said the wrong thing.</p><p>“If I had a choice in the matter, I’d marry a friend.”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> Felix feels foolish. Dimitri is an heir like Glenn. He’ll be married off to some noblewoman, preferably one with crest blood. The choice won’t be his.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felix says. “Forget that I asked. I probably won’t marry anyway.”</p><p>“I’m certain you’ll find someone to marry.” He doesn’t sound happy about it.</p><p>“No, I won’t. I won’t have time for it. I’ll—I’ll have my hands full with you. Glenn is going to be your knight, but I’m going to be your advisor.” He’s never admitted the dream to anyone, not even to Glenn.</p><p>“Really?” Dimitri asks, hope in his eyes.</p><p>“Of course,” Felix says, meaning it with all his heart.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>It’s the fifth wedding of the year that the King of Fódlan and Duke Fraldarius have been invited to. Since the first anniversary of the war’s end, a steady uptick of engagement announcements has come from their friends and former classmates at Garreg Mach. Neither Felix nor Dimitri are particularly fond of parties but weddings are a nice change of pace from all the memorials they attended in the first year after the war.</p><p>This particular wedding is in Enbarr. The sun has long descended into the horizon but the party shows no sign of slowing down. Tables dot the courtyard with tents overhead for shade—no longer needed but they were much appreciated earlier in the day when summer sun blazed overhead. The heat remains unbearable even at night but at least the moon’s glow doesn’t add to the temperature.</p><p>At the other end of the courtyard, musicians play for dancing couples and groups. If Felix squints hard enough he can make out the entirety of the Blue Lions—save for himself and Dimitri. They sit away from the festivities under their own private tent.</p><p>Dimitri drinks from his glass in deliberate slowness. He doesn’t mind being tipsy, but being drunk is something he avoids. His strength is difficult to control and he’s afraid of unintentionally hurting someone.</p><p>“Dimitri.”</p><p>No response.</p><p>Felix tries again. “Dimitri.”</p><p>“Hmm—ah?” Something about his demeanor is off. His eye has trouble focusing and there’s a redness to his cheeks Felix assumed was a sunburn but now thinks maybe isn’t.</p><p>Felix grabs Dimitri’s glass and takes a sip. The taste of it is unfamiliar to Felix but the burn makes its potency obvious. He’s surprised Dimitri hasn’t noticed because while Dimitri can’t taste it, he certainly can feel it.</p><p><em>Ah.</em> Maybe that’s the problem.</p><p>Dimitri has a certain fondness for interesting foods. In one notable instance, he kept eating a strange fruit from Almyra because it made his mouth tingle, which he believed was a normal side effect. It wasn’t. He was experiencing an allergic reaction. Felix forbade him from eating any more of the fruit when he realized the truth. When that didn’t work, he employed Dedue’s help in confiscating it from the castle’s kitchens and made it known to the staff that under no circumstances was it to be ever purchased again.</p><p>If Dimitri is willing to poison himself for a bit of a tingling in his mouth, there’s an excellent chance he’ll ignore his fear of getting drunk for a nice burn in his throat.</p><p>Felix takes the drink and dumps it out on a nearby tree.</p><p>“Felix?” Dimitri asks politely. “Are you aware that’s my drink?”</p><p>“I’m aware.” He sets the empty glass on the table.</p><p>“I see. Can I ask why?”</p><p>“Stand up.”</p><p>Dimitri obeys, knocking over his chair in the process. A few curious heads turn in their direction; Felix glares at them until they get the message to mind their own business.</p><p>“Walk in a straight line.”</p><p>Dimitri turns around and hits his knees on the table in the process, causing the plates to clatter. Unperturbed, he takes a step forward. He trips over his fallen chair and slams into a tree; it wobbles precariously from the impact.</p><p>Dimitri secures the tree in a tight hug as if afraid it will relocate to another part of the courtyard. He gives Felix a sad, pleading look over his shoulder, his chin wrinkling in an unsightly manner.</p><p>“Well? I’m waiting.” Felix crosses his arms.</p><p>“I believe I may be inebir—inebru—inbriat—“</p><p>“Inebriated?”</p><p>“Hush, my beloved, I almost had it. Intoxicated. I am—intoxicating. Intoxicated. How did this happen?”</p><p>“How many glasses of that Adrestian nonsense did you drink?”</p><p>“Three? Four? Seven? It’s hard to say. It felt very nice.”</p><p>“For your sake, I hope it wasn’t seven.” If Dimitri pukes on Felix’s boots he will end their relationship. “I think we should turn in for the night.”</p><p>“I think I will stay here.” He clings harder to the tree; a worrisome cracking sound comes from the trunk.</p><p>“<em>Dimitri.</em> Fine—lean against me for support. I’ll guide us.” Dimitri doesn’t budge. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of hurting me with that stupid strength of yours.”</p><p>“Not at all. You’ve demonstrated many times how much of my strength you can handle. I’m merely concerned about the distance. Would you come a little bit closer?”</p><p>Felix sighs and does as he’s asked. It takes a little maneuvering to transfer Dimitri from the tree to him, but they get there eventually. He worries Dimitri will be difficult to maneuver but with Felix showing him the way, Dimitri walks with confidence. Felix wonders if part of the reason he’s so disoriented trying to walk by himself is because of his missing eye. He normally compensates so well it’s easy to forget how impaired his vision really is.</p><p>They walk through the winding gardens to reach their borrowed room. The estate the wedding is being held on once belonged to a prominent Adrestian noble house before the war. Now it belongs to the newlyweds as a well-deserved spoil of war.</p><p>“I like this song,” Dimitri says, stopping abruptly and almost causing Felix to fall over.</p><p>Felix listens to the distant music of the party. Ah—he knows this song. It’s an instrumental interpretation of an aria from an opera they saw together in Fhirdiad. A very romantic piece—fitting for a wedding.</p><p>“Dance with me, Felix.” He takes Felix’s hand in his.</p><p>“Now? Here?”</p><p>“Exactly.” His other hand settles on Felix’s waist.</p><p>“Those were questions, Dimitri. What are you—“</p><p>Dimitri spins them around; they narrowly miss hitting a bush. Years of practice have dramatically improved Dimitri’s dancing skills but intoxicated as he is, his dancing seems to revert to his nine-year-old self struggling to keep in time with the music.</p><p>Felix takes the lead and steers them out of harm’s way. He has to admit, Dimitri picked a beautiful spot to dance at. He’s no great lover of flowers like Dedue or Ashe, but even he can appreciate the beauty of the estate’s gardens. A number of flowers are of the night-blooming variety, as is popular in Adrestia, and their sweet fragrances fill the air.</p><p>“Do you remember the first time we danced together?” Dimitri asks.</p><p><em>Yes</em>, he thinks, <em>I remember everything about us.</em></p><p>“Perhaps,” he says aloud.</p><p>“That was at a wedding, too. Did you know it was Edelgard that taught me to dance?”</p><p>Felix misses a step and almost falls, but Dimitri catches him by the waist. “How would I? You’ve never mentioned it before.” He suddenly doesn’t feel like dancing anymore.</p><p>“Felix? What’s wrong?”</p><p>The music crescendos—this is the part of the aria where the protagonist sings about how no one knows her lover as she does. On its own, the song is wonderfully romantic but in the greater context of the opera the protagonist is deluding herself: her lover betrays her in the next scene.</p><p>He rather hates this opera actually.</p><p>“I used to tell you everything when we were children,” Felix says. “But you didn’t do the same. Even then you had secrets. The first wedding you attended—it was between your father and stepmother wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. As you know, my father wasn’t allowed to love my stepmother openly. The wedding—if it can even be called that—was a lonely affair.” He smiles sadly.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want a private wedding.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware you were engaged,” Dimitri says dryly.</p><p>“Don’t play the fool. I’m talking about us. When we get married.”</p><p>“When we…?”</p><p>Felix falters. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.” He tries to break free from Dimitri’s grasp but it’s impossible. “Let go of me, you brute.”</p><p>“Do you want to marry me, Felix?” he asks with too much wonder and hope in his eye.</p><p>“No. Fine—yes. Yes, you stupid boar. Now will you let go of—“</p><p>He yelps as Dimitri lifts him off the ground and spins him around foolishly. As he’s still drunk, they crash into a flower bed after a few dizzying moments of euphoria.</p><p>“You drunken fool. You’re lucky we didn’t hit the roses.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything? Ah, does this count as the proposal. I confess I don’t have a ring. Unless—would you like my signet?” He brandishes it in Felix’s face.</p><p>Felix swats his hand away. “Don’t be foolish. I won’t accept a drunken proposal.”</p><p>“Very well. But in truth, I always feel intoxicated by your presence so it will be difficult to propose in person. Will a letter suffice?”</p><p>Felix elbows him.</p><p>“No. Do it properly, or not at all.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>When Felix wakes up the next morning he finds Dimitri propped up on his elbows, his shirt hanging loose and his chest exposed like a harlot. Why did he even bother with a shirt if he isn’t going to wear it properly? The nerve of him—Felix ought to do something about it.</p><p>“My eyes are up here, Felix,” Dimitri says all too knowingly.</p><p>“Shut up. You’ve only got one eye.” Felix taps the eyebrow above Dimitri’s missing eye in emphasis.</p><p>“It’s a figure of speech.”</p><p>He brushes back Dimitri’s hair. “Why don’t you have a hangover?”</p><p>“You sound disappointed. Actually, my head is killing me but since it often is, it feels inconsequential.” The casual way he says it is probably meant to alleviate Felix’s concern but all it does is frustrate him with the reminder of how good Dimitri is at masking his pain.</p><p>“I’ve upset you,” Dimitri says, surprised.</p><p>“Of course you’ve upset me.”</p><p>He kisses Felix’s forehead. “It wasn’t my intention. I forget sometimes how much my illness worries others—worries you, especially.”</p><p>“Don’t hide it from me. When you’re in pain, tell me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to bore you with constant whining.”</p><p>“<em>Dimitri</em>. Please. Whatever reason you have for not telling me, you’re wrong. I want to know. I care about you, more than I can put into words sometimes.”</p><p>“Felix… I know there are times I’m withdrawn and struggle to share my burdens. But I’ll try. For you, I’ll try.”</p><p>Dimitri kisses him, long and sweet. When he tries to pull away Felix stops him, brings him closer until he’s pressing Felix into their bed. The weight of him is comforting and familiar and maybe someday Felix will tell him that but for now, all he can do is show him, his hands slipping under Dimitri’s shirt to squeeze the muscles of his chest in appreciation.</p><p>Dimitri chuckles against Felix’s lips. Not the reaction Felix was going for; he bites Dimitri’s bottom lip and pinches Dimitri’s nipple. He’s rewarded with a quiet moan only noticeable because of their lack of distance.</p><p>“That’s better,” Felix says smugly.</p><p>“You’re a fiend,” Dimitri replies, sounding positively delighted by it.</p><p>Felix pinches his other nipple and swallows Dimitri’s moan. Dimitri’s chest feels wonderful in his hands, firm but not unyielding. He thinks of touching him like this often, whenever Dimitri wears too tight or too loose a shirt. Ridiculous for a king to wear either when all his clothes should be perfectly tailored. Dimitri is oblivious when it comes to his appearance. Then again, there’s the possibility he knows exactly what he’s doing and is doing it on purpose to distract Felix.</p><p>“Harlot,” Felix accuses, but it sounds appreciative in his lust-filled voice.</p><p>“A bold accusation to throw at your king.”</p><p>“But one that’s true.” He tugs at Dimitri’s shirt until he gets the message and pulls it off.</p><p>He eyes Dimitri’s bare chest for a moment before bringing a nipple to his lips, suckling on it and eliciting a startled whine from Dimitri’s throat.</p><p>“<em>Felix</em>.” He grinds his hard cock against Felix, smearing precum on his stomach.</p><p>Felix flips them over and places his palms flat against Dimitri’s chest. He squeezes and releases Dimitri’s tantalizing mounds—once, Dimitri accused him of <em>kneading</em> his chest, like a cat. Felix didn’t like the comparison very much and scratched him.</p><p>Today, Dimitri says nothing, just allows himself to be played with. It’s clear he enjoys it; his flushed face and leaking cock can attest to that.</p><p>Felix puts two fingers against Dimitri’s lips and smiles in warm pleasure when Dimitri parts his mouth to suck them in. His tongue swirls around Felix’s fingers, soaking his skin. He enjoys using his mouth, almost too much. There’s no part of Felix’s body his tongue hasn’t been.</p><p>Eventually, Felix pulls his fingers out with a wet plop and works himself open. Dimitri watches him, enraptured by the sight. It makes Felix fumble. He hates being watched. Once, Dimitri fucked in front of a mirror and it still makes him want to hide his face in embarrassment. The expressions he makes when Dimitri is inside him—it isn’t fair. He can’t control it.</p><p>He sinks onto Dimitri’s cock, looking down as he does to avoid Dimitri’s gaze.</p><p>Nails dig into his hips, holding him in place. He can’t move; he’s stuck impaled on Dimitri’s cock. He wants to, desperately.</p><p>“<em>Dimitri</em>.”</p><p>“Look at me,” he commands. Felix wants to spite him, to refuse, but Dimitri bucks into him and his composure breaks.</p><p>Dimitri’s single working eye peers at him; where the other should be is a dark pit. How he damaged it is another one of Dimitri’s secrets. But if he asked, Felix thinks Dimitri would tell him. It’s why he doesn’t. He’ll tell Felix one day on his own.</p><p>“Did you mean what you said last night?” Dimitri asks as releases his hold, allowing Felix to move on his cock. “That you want to get married?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em> I know it’s selfish of me but I—“ Dimitri’s cock hits a particular angle that leaves him breathless. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“It’s not selfish.”</p><p>“It is. You should marry someone that—“</p><p>“Hush.” Felix clenches around him at his tone. “You asked me once who I’d want to marry if I had the choice. The answer is <em>you</em>, Felix. And I don’t see why I can’t have that choice. I don’t want to be my father. I don’t want to hide you.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Will you just—“</p><p>Dimitri laughs and snaps his hips, hitting that same spot from before. All it takes is a few more thrusts before Felix is spilling onto him. Some of his seed reaches Dimitri’s chest.</p><p>He takes a swipe of it and begins to lick it off his fingers.</p><p>He’s not sure if it’s that which undoes Dimitri, or if it’s how he clenches around Dimitri’s cock, or the way he says Dimitri’s name, or if it’s simply the fact that he looks at Dimitri with all his love open and obvious as he licks his fingers clean. Maybe, it’s all of it.</p><p>Felix isn’t the best at words, but sometimes he doesn’t have to be.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s looking,” Dimitri lies blatantly as he leads Felix to the middle of the ballroom floor for their first dance as king and consort.</p><p>“Everyone’s looking.” They are. It’s an undeniable fact. If he turns his head he’ll probably catch Sylvain winking at him again.</p><p>“I can order them to turn around?” Dimitri offers.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>Dimitri gives him that familiar fond look; he’s been wearing it almost the entire wedding. It makes him look foolish.</p><p>Felix loves it very much.</p><p>“Just let me know if you change your mind then.”</p><p>The music starts. They dance to it perfectly in sync.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>deep down i just want to write about felix and glenn being brats</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>